Yoruichi Shihoin
Introduction Personality Yoruichi is intelligent and witty, holding an intimate knowledge of Soul Society and its workings, as she was the former leader of the Onmitsukidō and the Second Division's captain. Although of noble birth, she acts differently from most other nobles, very much like Kaien Shiba. For instance, she instructed Suì-Fēng to refer to her without using honorific suffixes, but reluctantly settled for being called "Lady Yoruichi". Although relatively calm and mature when a situation calls for it, Yoruichi is quite laid-back and playful, often teasing or flirting with those younger than her, such as Ichigo Kurosaki at the underground hot spring, a younger and hot-headed Byakuya Kuchiki, Suì-Fēng before her time as a captain, and Kisuke Urahara, childhood friend, former underling, and fellow ex-captain. While most of the time she displays either a serious or playful personal, she can be emotional when something involves those who are close to her. Such as, when she heard Suì-Fēng, her former student, was MIA, she become very sadden by this, and shed tears later on. According to Nico Robin, her tone has been a bit more depressed than her usual upbeat self. She can also be very enraged when it comes to those who are close to her as well, as shown she ruthlessly attacked Orochimaru, for his part in Soifon torture. History (Bleach Manga) Yoruchi was born the princess of the Tenshiheisōban of the the Shihōin Clan, one of the four noble families. Yoruichi grew up at the Shihōin Mansion in Soul Society. She grew up with Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi who she often played with at Sōkyoku hill training space. Sometime later she grew up became the Corps Commander of the Executive Militia of the Onmitsukidō while serving as the 22nd generational Head of the Shihōin Clan, becoming the first woman to ever hold the position. as the position is traditionally held by the heads of the Shihōin Clan. She eventually rose to the position of captain of the 2nd Division of the Gotei 13 further uniting the formerly separate military arms together, as this was also traditionally done by her family. Some time later, she decided to change her role in the Onmitsukidō from being the Corps Commander of the Executive Militia, which is the position traditionally held by the Commander-in-Chief, to being the Corps Commander of the Corrections Corps. Some time later she took Soifon as personal bodyguard was tradition of Soifon's clan. Five World War: Prologue Post-Invasion Arc ' Five World War: Fairy Tail Campaign 'Introduction Arc March On, Allied Forces Battle in the Dark Arc Taxes Arc Mount Hokabe Arc Nirvana Arc Relationships Alliance As the commander of the Stealth Division, she highly respected within the Alliance, and takes her role seriously, and is loyal to the cause. Her laid back personality is well known throughout the Alliance, as some of them were shocked by her sudden outrage. Nonetheless her skills and strength is held in high regard, as Gildarts Clive was very impressed with her, even commented she was one of the strongest woman he knew. Stealth Division Soifon Yoruichi and share a history towards each other, as Soifon was her former student, thus they formed a close bond. Soifon is very devoted and loyal towards Yoruichi, so much she didn't attend the Summit to assign the commanders for the Division because she would prefer to serve under her. Likewise, Yoruichi has a great amount of trust towards Soifon, as proven when she assigned her to locate Nirvana, even adding on how she could always count on her, much to Soifon joy. Yoruichi cares about Soifon very much, as when she heard that Soifon was confronted and captured by Orochimaru, she became greatly distraught and started to worry for Soifon, unaware if she either alive or dead. As such, she felt guilty as she was the one to assign the mission towards to Soifon, blaming herself in the process, shedding tears in the process, while remembering her past with her. As a result, according to Nico Robin, Yoruichi tone has become very depressed. As such, she decided to join in on the attack on Nirvana, in attempt to save her. When she found her, Yoruichi was horrified by her state after being tortured, even more horrified when Soifon apologized herself for being captured, feeling she let Yoruichi down, causing Yoruichi to hunt down and try to kill Orochimaru. When Yoruichi confronted and unleashed her wrath on Orochimaru, she angrily beaten him on behalf of Soifon, as such it allowed her to be unaffected by Nirvana influence, as Nirvana cannot affect those who are feeling "negative" emotions such as rage on behave of others, as it isn't regarded as feeling "negative", thus showing how deeply Yoruichi cares about Soifon. After she defeated Orochimaru, she confessed to Jellal Fernades, that she wouldn't let Nirvana influence get to her, as she could not face those who looked up to her if that happen, like Soifon. After her rescue, Yoruichi stayed by her side while she was unconscious, but was fustruted she wasn't awaking yet, worrying for her. After she regain conscious and Fiore campaign was won, Yoruichi still stayed by her serving her tea, while Soifon told her she was fine, Yoruichi knew Soifon was still haunted by her time during her capture and torture, knowing Soifon would want to get back to the fight soon, but Yoruichi wished she didn't. Yoruichi then reveal to Soifon how much she really cherishes their friendship, adding Soifon felt more like a little sister to her and how wonderful she was. To which surprised Soifon, but was really touched by Yoruichi words, and thanked her in return. Sai Nico Robin Anko Intelligence Division Kisuke Urahara 'Coalition' 'Orochimaru' Power and Abilities As the former captain of 2nd Division of the Gotei 13, the former commander in the Onmitsukido and the former head of the Shihion Clan, one of the Four Great Noble Houses of the Soul Society, Yoruichi is a very powerful warrior. Her speed in Shunpo, earned her the title of "Flash Master", and as the former commander of the Onmitsukido, she is well versed in Shunpo and Hakuda techniques, with these credentials she was chosen to be the Stealth Division Commander of the Alliance. She later displayed her skills and feats during the Battle of Nirvana, she she used her Flash Step to be able to sneak into Nirvana to rescue Soifon, then later returned back to the battlefield and later faced and defeated one of the three Sanins Orochimaru with only getting little injuries. Even members of the Alliance have noted on her prowess, including Gildarts Clive the ace of Fairy Tail commented on her strength, even saying she was one of the strongest woman he has ever meet. Even Rasa, the Fourth Kazekage was put off by her killing intent, even added on her malice was on the same level as Gaara when he lost control of Shukkaku. Head Captain Shunsui Kyoraku added that she and Kisuke Urahara were among some of the more powerful captains within the history of the Gotei 13, and even commented to Kimimaro that even he his Level 2 Stage, she could still kill him despite fighting Orochimaru. Expert Swordsman: 'While preferring to fight her opponents barehanded, during her days as a captain, Yoruichi showed herself to be a highly capable swords-woman, taking down a huge Hollow with a single strike of her sealed Zanpakutō. '''Hakuda Master: A's former Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Yoruichi is one of the most accomplished hand-to-hand combatants in Soul Society. Her mastery of the art form is so great, she uses it exclusively as her form of combat, forgoing the use of a Zanpakutō altogether. She took down nearly 50 Onmitsukidō members with only Hakuda. She has taken on Espada-level Arrancar, such as when she brutally defeated Yammy, and is regarded by the 4th Espada Ulquiorra Cifer as highly dangerous. She even overpowered Orochimaru using mostly her speed and her hand-to-hand martial arts. '''Shunkō (Lightning) (瞬閧, Flash War Cry) : An advanced technique which combines Hakuda with Kidō. This technique surrounds her back and arms with pressurized Kidō based on the element of lightning. The keisen uniform has no back or sleeves because they will rip apart when it is activated. Apart from enhancing her arms and legs for combat, the technique allows her to instantly neutralize an opponent's movement. The Kidō itself can be controlled and fired at opponents from her body, which creates massive explosions. Yoruichi's version of the technique was developed and studied by her a century ago; therefore, the technique is complete and the compressed Kidō is visible. While using this technique, her Reiatsu takes the form of white lightning. Her skill and control in its usage has progressed to the point of activation taking the form of a pair of lightning wings generated from her back. * Shunkō: Tenkei '(''Flash War Cry: ''Archetype) * '''Shunkō: Raijū Nagareboshi '(Flash War Cry: ''Shooting Star): * '''Shunkō: Raijin Jinrai '(''Flash War Cry: ''Thunderclap): * '''Shunkō: Raijin Senkei (瞬閧 雷神戦形, Flash War Cry: Thunder God War Form): The lightning emitted from Yoruichi's back creates a circle of electrical energy in the shape of Raijin's drums behind her as Yoruichi unleashes a giant column of concentrated electrical energy to engulf her opponent. Shunpo Master: 'Considered to be the most proficient Hohō master ever in all of Soul Society, Yoruichi is highly skilled in the use of Shunpo. Though this is by no means a unique skill, as most seated officers are capable of performing it to various degrees, Yoruichi holds the title '"Flash Goddess" (瞬神, Shunshin; Viz "Flash Master"), because she has mastered this ability to the point where she can appear to be in several places at once and wipe out an entire Onmitsukidō squadron in seconds. She can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected, and can surprise Byakuya, who is one of the most proficient masters in the art as well. She has mastered all of the Onmitsukidō's speed-oriented techniques, and has even created some of her own, such as Utsusemi (空蝉, Cicada, referencing their molting). The full extent of her abilities remain unclear, but she was able to outrun Byakuya while carrying an unconscious Ichigo over her shoulder, performing around 300 steps before feeling tired from being 100 years out of practice. Suì-Fēng could barely keep up with her while Yoruichi was still holding back. She can still perform Shunpo while in her cat form, however, she is not as fast as she is in her true form. . She was even able to sneak up into Nirvana without being noticed. Then later when going to hunt down Orochimaru, she disappeared in a flash, that was too fast for her proxy Sai to catch up. During her fight with Orochimaru, she overwhelmed the Sannin before he could react. Feline Transformation: Yoruchi has the unique ability to transform into a black cat. Though it is unknown how she gained this ability. Her transformation grants her a complete disguise, as her voice in this form is deep enough to lead most to assume she is a male. Kidō Expert: As former captain of the 2nd Division and the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Yoruichi is well-versed in Kidō. Though she commonly employs Shunpo and hand-to-hand fighting techniques, she is masterful in using Kidō to further her capacity in combat, often mixing it with other fighting techniques. She has used mid to high-level binding and destruction spells with no incantation with expert skill. Her skill is great enough to almost effortlessly learn variations of Kidō with only simple instructions. After Mimihagi stabilized the bifurcated Soul King, Yoruichi set up a protective barrier using several seals and drawn lines similar to the ones used in Tenteikūra, displaying an advanced knowledge of protective Kidō spells. Immense Spiritual Power: As a former captain and head of a noble clan, Yoruichi boasts a larger than normal amount of spiritual energy. During Ichigo's Bankai Training, she kept the Tenshintai active for an extended period of time with her Reiryoku. The reputation of her power is enough to make 4th Espada Ulquiorra Cifer wary to engage in combat with her, even with the help of 0 Espada Yammy Llargo. When enraged, her Spiritual pressure spread out, and it was felt across Nirvana. Master Assassin: As the former Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Yoruichi is one of the foremost masters of the art of assassination. She has repeatedly shown impressive skill in staying hidden and unseen. When necessary, she can effectively exploit having an advantage against an opponent or hiding her presence. Even Aizen was taken completely by surprise, and just as easily subdued. She even surprised Sannin member Orochimaru, by striking him behind before he could react. Immense Reflexes: Immense Strength: Despite her slender appearance, Yoruichi is quite strong in her Soul Reaper form. She could still easily use Shunpo while carrying around an unconscious Ichigo to outrun a fellow Shunpo Master. She easily caught a direct punch from Yammy Llargo, and simultaneously threw him several feet away. She easily injured him, despite his thick Hierro, with various unarmed moves, but is injured by his Hierro. Though she admits she wasn't expecting his skin to be that hard, she states she could have avoided taking any damage if she had Shunkō activated. A concentrated blow from Yoruichi can destroy an entire city block. Using her speed, she was able to break the chains around Soifon in an instant. Then later when she fought Orochimaru, using her speed she was able decapitate all the snakes of his "Shadow Snake Hands" attack with her bear hands. Orochimaru compared her feat to a that of a Chakra Scalpels combined with the Hyūga Clan's Protective Eight-Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. He also compared her strength to that of the 5th Hokage Tsunade who is know for immense strength. Zanpakutō As a former captain of the Gotei 13, it is known that Yoruichi possesses a Zanpakutō and has achieved Bankai, but she relies nearly exclusively on Hohō and Hakuda. Although she doesn't carry it at all in the current time, she wore it in the past. It resembles a kodachi or wakizashi which she kept sheathed horizontally behind her on her lower back, similar to how Suì-Fēng carries hers in the present day. * Shikai: Not Revealed * Bankai: Not Revealed Trivia Category:Soul Society Category:Stealth Division Category:Alliance Category:Commander Category:Female Category:Soul Reaper Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Bankai User Category:Lightning Manipulation Users Category:Animal transformation Category:Swordswomen Category:Assassin Category:Immense Power Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Noble Category:Huge Appetite Category:Teacher Category:Shapeshifting Category:Sister Category:Shihōin Clan Category:Soul Reaper Captain Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order